


Bathrobes

by exprsslyfrbidden



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla in a bathrobe, F/F, I saw the Q&A and just had to post this, Sorry it's not hollstein?, Werewolf!Danny, it's just smut really, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exprsslyfrbidden/pseuds/exprsslyfrbidden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, a bathrobe, and smut. Lawstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathrobes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, just as a random idea, and then they released the Q&A where they said Carmilla would rather lounge around in a bathrobe all day, so I just had to post this. Yeah the bathrobe is kinda minor but hey - smut!

“Room service.”

Danny stands and walks over to the door, confused.

“I didn’t order...” She opens the door, and Carmilla stands there in her bathrobe, a platter of breakfast in hand. She offers it to Danny before taking a piece of toast for herself. Danny smiles in affection and lets Carmilla in. “I wondered where you had gone off to.” Danny grabs a plate of eggs and bacon and joins Carmilla on the bed. Carmilla turns on the TV and channel surfs, flicking through old movies and cartoons before stopping at a nature documentary on wolves. The scene is of two wolves mating, and she snickers before poking Danny in the side.

“Look, it’s you.”

Danny almost chokes on a mouthful of egg, and manages to swallow before she speaks. “Haha.” She deadpans. Danny looks over, and her eyes travel over Carmilla’s body appreciatively until something catches her attention. “Are..are you wearing anything under that?” Carmilla looks over, lips tilted in a teasing smile.

“Maybe.”

Danny feels heat suffuse her face. “Carmilla! Did you go down to the bar like that?!” Carmilla shrugs, the action exposing a strip of bare skin.

“It’s not like anyone noticed.”

Danny is skeptical. “I did.”

Carmilla makes a face. “That’s because you were checking me out. I’m pretty sure the couple in there were more interested in each other than little ol’ me.”

Danny admits that. “Truue.” She turns her attention to other things, lowering her voice. “So. What are you wearing under that?” Carmilla laughs huskily, shifting so the tie on her bathrobe loosens even more.

“Why don’t you come find out.”

(briefly, Danny wonders why a three hundred year old vampire can’t come up with a better line)

Danny’s eyes wander, taking in the lacy black bra and matching panties Carmilla’s wearing. The dark cloth contrasts greatly with Carmilla’s alabaster skin, and Danny’s hands itch with the urge to touch. She obeys the urge, reaching forward to open Carmilla’s bathrobe completely. Carmilla lays back, watching with dark eyes as Danny explores her body with gentle fingertips. Even though they’ve had sex many times, Danny’s never had the luxury of exploring Carmilla’s body like this. She examines every inch of her stomach, occasionally pausing to nip and bite at the pale skin. Carmilla seems to enjoy the attention, little sounds of pleasure and satisfaction emanating from her every time Danny lavishes special attention near her breasts. Finally, Danny gives in and unclasps Carmilla’s bra, tossing it aside and immediately latching onto a perky nipple with her mouth. Carmilla sighs, hands coming up to twine in Danny’s hair. She pulls her closer, urging her on. Danny obeys, tongue flicking at the tender flesh. Her fingers are gently palming Carmilla’s other breast, occasionally pausing to pinch lightly at her nipple. Carmilla groans and yanks Danny up for a kiss. It’s wet and sloppy, but it lacks the frantic urgency of their previous encounters.

Danny pulls away slowly, something different in her eyes. “I want to make love to you.” She leans in again. “May I?” The question is murmured against Carmilla’s lips, and Carmilla deepens the kiss before answering.

“Of course.”

Carmilla’s voice is soft, and she sounds as entranced as Danny feels. Danny kisses Carmilla once more before moving down her neck, leaving dark bite marks on her skin. Carmilla’s going to get her back for those later. She pauses to swirl her tongue around a nipple, eliciting a moan, before continuing on her journey. Carmilla watches her slow descent, biting her lip when Danny reaches the hem of her underwear-and avoids it completely, bypassing it to nuzzle at her inner thigh. Carmilla lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Danny hears, and looks up to lock eyes with Carmilla before running a finger against the place Carmilla needs her the most. It comes away damp, and Carmilla makes a noise that sound suspiciously like a whimper. Danny decides not to tease, and pulls Carmilla’s panties down slowly. She takes in the sight presented to her with a delighted smile, dipping a finger into wetness and pulling back to show Carmilla.

“Look how wet you are for me, Carm.” Her voice is low and sensuous. She makes sure Carmilla’s watching before she raises her finger to her mouth and licks. She sucks on her finger obscenely, moaning at the taste.

Carmilla’s not even breathing anymore. Her mouth is slightly open, eyes so dark that they’re practically completely black.

“Danny.”

There’s an incredible amount of need burning in her right now, and if Danny keeps on teasing her like this, the entire “making love” thing is going to turn into something entirely more carnal. Thankfully, Danny seems to understand this. She relinquishes the finger with a ‘pop!’ and pushes into Carmilla without pause. Carmilla arches her back, legs wrapping around Danny’s torso. She manages to force out a word. “Faster…” Danny’s grin is feral, and she begins to move her hand, bending down to suck at Carmilla’s clit. “Ah, fuck, Danny, more-” Danny adds a finger, curling them at the apex of each thrust. Carmilla’s hips buck up, her hands grasping at the bedsheets and head bent back. Danny doesn’t relent, tongue swirling in circles around Carmilla’s clit. Her gaze never leaves Carmilla’s face, and Carmilla finally opens her eyes to meet Danny’s bright blue ones. She practically comes just at Danny’s gaze, but when Danny wiggles her eyebrows comically, she loses it.

She comes laughing, spikes of pleasure accompanied by uncontainable amusement. Danny helps her ride out her orgasm, fingers curling up to press against her inner wall and tongue dancing on her clit. Finally, the pleasure begins to fade, and Danny pulls out, moving up the bed to kiss Carmilla. They barely manage; Carmilla’s still laughing, and Danny’s giggling now too at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Just as Carmilla begins to recover, Danny sticks her fingers in her mouth and sucks them sensually, wiggling her eyebrows as she had before. Carmilla takes one look and begins to laugh again, rolling over onto her side in amusement. Danny smiles widely, scooching beside Carmilla and spooning her. Carmilla turns over to face her, wiping tears from her eyes. Danny’s on immediate alert, body tense.

“Carm? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Carmilla chuckles, kissing Danny. “No, Red. I’m crying because you made me laugh too hard. Thanks for that, by the way.” Her tone is sarcastic, but utterly affectionate.

Danny sighs in relief. “Oh, good. I’ve never done that before. Have someone orgasm while laughing, I mean.” Carmilla snickers and curls into Danny’s side.

“Me neither. Quite an experience, by the way.”

Danny smiles and wraps her arms around Carmilla. “You are such a weirdo.”

Carmilla responds in kind. “Dork.”

On the TV, the documentary is still playing. The narrator speaks.“In the wild, wolves will express affection by biting and playing together.” The scene cuts to two wolves bounding through the snow, nipping and snapping at each other. Danny grins, and bends her head to bite at Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Hey. Watch it, wolf.”

Danny snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also: Yes, they're in a hotel; no I don't know why. Creative license, sue me.


End file.
